Ralph Peabody
Ralph "The Graver of Flesh" Peabody is listed as a potential identity for the Lone Wanderer in the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collectors Edition. Background A clean-shaven young man, Ralph started out as a "good guy," admiring the scenery of the wasteland and not wanting to bother anyone, so he never took on any quests. However, all of that changed when he accidentally killed Nathan Vargas with a frag grenade. He swore that it wasn't his fault, but developed a reputation for similar situations playing out and leaving a path of destruction behind him. Though he never considered himself an evil-doer at the time, the wasteland judged him as such, and Regulators were sent to take him out. He killed them as well, and built up a well-maintained collection of guns over time. As he spent more and more days in the wasteland, Ralph eventually grew out a beard (something reserved for "evil people") and became associated with the slavers of Paradise Falls. Before long, he was enjoying the crimes he committed, and ate his victims' flesh. He hired a slave, Clover, to carry body parts from people he killed, often times mere moments after saving them from super mutants. He became rich from looting and killing, remarking that the wasteland got what it deserved for deciding he was a villain.First Edition Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.491: "I remember when I was a good guy. I mean, I was wandering in awe, checking out all the wonderful dust storms. Those rocky vistas. I didn't want to bother anyone, so I never undertook a quest. But a couple of times, something went wrong. I throw a Grenade. Some guy called Nathan gets in the way. It wasn't my fault! Well, that happened more than once. I got this "reputation," see? But I wasn't an "evil-doer" like they said. Look, I was a hero! A clean-shaven one, too: Beards are for evil people." "Just leave me alone, people! One day, they started sending hit squads after me. But I knew my guns. I repaired my guns. I collected guns. I built guns. I sold guns. I love guns. I was a pissed-off badass with Caps to burn. I'd show them evil. So I got in with the Paradise Falls guys. I grew a beard. I started stealing. The more I stole, the more I enjoyed it. It kinda got outta hand; I started enjoying those crimes. All those people I killed...they had Caps. And, damn, they tasted great too...." "I ate everyone I killed. Even when I wasn't hungry. Human flesh? Tastes like Brahmin. A few rural folk still though I was a hero. I'd destroy every one of them Muties. "Oh, thank you for rescuing me!" said the captives. They didn't know my cravings. Well, they did a moment later; I only massacred those Muties for a nice tasty meal. I hired a slave named Clover to help me carry those body parts. My plan was simple; devour the entire Wasteland. In my free time, I made Clover wear silly hats. At the end, I was rich. I was proficient in so many weapons, that I found what I needed in the Wasteland, and never spent a Cap. I made more and more as I destroyed town after town." "The Wasteland had gotten what it deserved by deciding I was a villain." Appearances Ralph Peabody appears in "Meet the Wanderers" for Fallout 3, as a player character in the First Edition of the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collectors Edition. References Category:Fallout 3 player characters Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters